


Go Get McGoo

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, M/M, Sword of Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Ron and George had too much firewhiskey, and Teddy can’t control his magic.





	Go Get McGoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018 for a bonus prompt

“What the bloody hell is going on!” Ron asked upon his entrance into Harry and Draco’s living room, only to find Draco sat on top of Harry’s shoulders pointing his wand at what looked to be the sword of Gryffindor stuck to the ceiling, and a two-year-old, laughing Teddy in the corner watching them.

“What does it look like Weasel?!” Draco yelled momentarily looking away from his task

“I don’t know this isn’t something I typically walk in on!”

“Can we get back to getting the sword off the ceiling?!” Harry interrupted Draco’s retort

“How did this even happen?” Ron asked making his way over to pick up Teddy

“We have a two-year-old child who can’t control his magic and is clearly going to have sticking charms as a specialty when he gets to Hogwarts,” Draco said in exasperation giving up on using his wand and just pulling furiously at the sword 

“This isn’t working,” Draco spoke making Harry lower him to the ground 

“We should floo George; he can probably help with something like this” Harry turned to Draco

“Not likely! This is all his fault!” Draco exclaimed

“All the more reason we make him fix it” Harry reasoned

“Wait, wait what did George do?” Ron asked the couple

“Two days ago we were just about to sit down for dinner when George came in through the floo, with what I’m still hoping against hope is just a replica of the sword of Gryffindor, and just placed it on the table, didn’t say anything, and then just left. We’ve been busy what with Teddy’s magic starting to make more of an appearance, so we haven't had time to floo him and ask why” Harry explained as Draco took Teddy from Ron and started asking him to remove the sword in a quiet baby voice

“Ohhh, okay well then yeah this might be my fault” Ron declared as Draco’s head snapped around to look at him in a silent threat to get the sword off his ceiling as Harry looked at him in surprise 

“What do you mean this is your fault?” Harry asked carefully

“Well see last Sunday, me and George were celebrating this new product for the shop, and we had a little too much firewhisky, and I may have bet him he couldn’t steal something from McGonagle's office and keep her from finding it for a week” Ron explained glancing at the golden sword still stuck to the ceiling

“So what happens if he loses?” Draco asked with interest

“I get to shave his head!” Ron exclaimed in excitement at the idea, jumping up and down like a small child on Christmas

“So he really doesn't want to lose?” Draco continued, now with Harry looking at him in suspicion

“Definitely not” Ron assured 

“Good good, Harry floo Gorge and tell him if he’s not over here and this sword isn’t off our ceiling in the next 30 minutes I’m calling McGoo and telling her I’ve found something that belongs to her” Draco ordered decidedly still holding Teddy on his hip, as Harry smiled at the Slytherin his husband still was even after all these years.


End file.
